sonicfancharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
SAINT the Dire Wolf
SAINT the Dire Wolf is a Sonic FanCharacter, created by http://zoesaint.deviantart.com/ SAINT the wolf was born several centuries before Sonic the Hedgehog's time, into the water clan of the Elementals tribe. At the age of ten SAINT was discovered to be a potential soul weaver. A soul weaver is a hero among the Elementals and can read a persons aura, see the future and can control the elements. Each clan of the Elementals, four for each element, is givin a soul weaver once all four clan's have one weaver a ceramony is held in which the spires of nature judge the weaver, the purest one of the four is spared to train and protect the tribe of elementals and to gaurd the element stones. SAINT was soon chosen as the purist and was crowned victor. SAINT trained for four years on The Mountain of the All Seeing, the wholiest place for the elementals until she was considered ready to gaurd the Stones of Purity, or the element stones. The stones of purity are gaurded by the soul weaver and hold the powers of nature. For two years SAINT served the Stones of Purity in peace on The Mountain of the All Seeing, She was content living and training on the mountain with the munks, except for her dream of finding romance, which a weaver is strictly prohibited of ever doing. Her whish for romance was ended when a horrible event began to become clearer. Being a soul weaver, SAINT had regular dreams and visions depicting events of the future. One night she dreamed of an Extraterrestrial race picking up on the aura givin off of the Sones of purity. The Extraterrestrials were heading to Mobius to take The Stones of Purity. SAINT called the Council of Elements, that consisted of the cheiftens of the four clans and admitted the news. The council decided to freeze SAINT and the stones in invisible time and hide out until the aleins passed and then summon SAINT back. Agreeing on this the act was performed later that night. Two thousend years later SAINT is summoned by Lupe the wolf, Cheiften of the wolf pack. Lupe had summoned SAINT thinking she was only a legend, although she had hoped to be real because she needed help. Lupe needed help reviving her son Marcos who had been poisend several hours earlier by a deadly snake. SAINT dazed and confused helped the young wolf by brewing an anceint remedy only used by the weavers. Soon though Marcos was healthy and alive again. Lupe thanked SAINT and welcomed her to the wolf pack. Lupe explains that SAINT had been frozen for over two thousend years, several days after SAINT was frozen the mysteries aleins had wiped out the kingdom of the Elements when they couldn't find the stones. Only a handful of wolves were left from the Elementals. The remaining wolves left their sacred thousends of years old homeland because it was no longer habitable. The wolf pack are the last remaining wolves with the Elementals bloodline. The elementals are just considered a legend, Lupe summoned SAINT as a last effort to save her son not thinking it would acctually work. SAINT is distrought over this and mourns for her lost family and freinds. Although saddend, SAINT continues living with the wolf pack. Being held high in the community of wolves for being a technical elder, original Elemental, and for being a weaver. SAINT continues protecting The Stones of Purity and praying to the element spirets and training. SAINT is also soon adopted by Lupe, considering her a second mother. For a little over a year SAINT lives solomly like this until one night when she's kidnapped from her bed. When she awakens she's being held in a G.U.N interrogation room. She is questioned roughly by a masked man. She is eventuelly knocked out and when she awakens again she is staped down on a medical bed and is hooked up to a monitor and is wearing a helmet sort of thing. The docter explains that he is simply veiwing the major points of SAINT's life. SAINT is reluctant and is knocked out again. When SAINT once again wakes up she has no memory of who she is. She is in the same doctor's lab when she awakens and is soon visited by a docter who insist he is a freind. He explains she's recently undergone a serius injury and was half dead when G.U.N found her, when he asks her her name she confesses she has no memory. The docter looks surprised and seys he dosn;t know who she is either. He soon escorts her to her own room promising he'll figure out something soon and come and get her for dinner. SAINT is left along in a elegnent room confused until a G.U.N soldeir confronts her. The soldeir reassures SAINT that she is a freind as she secretly escort SAINT from the hidden G.U.N quarters. SAINT defies the hidden soldeir and trys making her way back to G.U.N because she had been brainwashed. The soldeir finally makes it to a pre-setup camp were she explains she was a hired spy and that she'd been waiting months for SAINT's arrival. When SAINT asks who her employer is 'Teal' respones by explaining she never knew the mans name. The next morning SAINT and Teal head twords a meating point that had been set up between Teal and her employer. Teal reasures SAINT that the employer is a freind of SAINT's. There journey is cut short when searching G.U.N soldeirs fid them. SAINT, who is till brainwashed, tries to go with them. Teal drags SAINT into the crowded forest and knocks her while she tries to run her own way. SAINT never saw Teal again. While unconsience SAINT is visited by the previus soul weaver: Cheten. 'PERSONALITY' SAINT can be cruel, ironic, uncaring, and un-emotional. SAINT is often rude and cold hearted and has a darker personality. She can be a strong silent type, this may be because of her rough history. Although when she was younger she was excitable and bubbly it's hard to ever see this side of SAINT now that she's older. SAINT is often straight forward and truethful, yet mysterious. Often scowling sarcastic comments at others. SAINT is NOT mentaly stable, often resulting in mentle breakdowns. SAINT often imagines things that are not there.This may be because of her ability in seeing the future. SAINT has major trust issues and dosn't open up to many people. SAINT is a loner and is disgusted by many. Although she has a soft spot for animal, knowing there pure. SAINT loves nature and has a hatred twords anyone or anything that would threaten to harm it. SAINT could be discribed as a misfit, with a darkly kooky personality. When she lets her gaurd down she can be excitable and fun, but that almost never happens. SAINT is almost always calm and laid back unless she loses her temper. She really down with earth and can often be seen meditating. SAINT has a cold and dark sort of humor and often crackjokes of that nature. SAINT is often seen as artsy and quick witted. She enjoys reading and creating things, it's been revealed that sh enjoys drawing. She's very logical and wise. 'Design' SAINT's younger design shows her with her natural, pure white hair in pigtails, crystal blue eyes and single eyelashes, and pink nose. SAINT wears a black tunic and legings, and several black and yellow accesories. She shows a white cape, with a hood and large snow proof boots which come in handy while she lives in the mountains. SAINT has several peircings as do all elementals. Along with all elemantals SAINT sports war paint, hers being three small dots along her left eye, each dot larger then the last. SAINT's younger version is most likely inspired by Maria Thope from Assassin's creed. Category:SAINT the Dire Wolf Category:Background Story Category:Personality Category:Disign Category:Abilities Category:Teams Category:Relations Category:Facts